


The Set Up

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Girls Kissing, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, Lena setting SuperReign up, Ruby is the mastermind, Ruby setting SuperReign up, SUPER REIGN ROAR, Sanvers setting SuperReign up, Set Up, Superreign, and you can fight me on that, girls night, is that my catchphrase via tags?, probably, ruby has two moms, super reign, the little mermaid references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Girl's Night turned out to be a set up.





	The Set Up

This was absolutely all Ruby’s fault. 

What was she thinking? Alex wondered. It was going to be a disaster. Already, the redhead could see the way it was going to go. Kara was going to arrive at the Undergrounders bar, the one where aliens and humans could interact alike, see that Sam was there and realise what Alex had taken part in…. And then Kara would kill her.

At least Maggie would be there to mourn her.

The detective had come back to Alex a few months before, explaining that she had been afraid to have children because of the example she’d been given with her parents. They were working through it slowly. But they were going to be together. Alex was a lot happier with Maggie than she was without. She also had a feeling that Kara had put the fear of Supergirl into Maggie.

The idea Ruby had had was to set up her mother, Sam Arias, and Kara. Kara and Sam had been exchanging _looks_ for weeks now, ever since the truth came out about who Kara was. For Ruby’s part, the heart eyes had not dimmed when she was told. Ruby and Kara had only gotten closer, which had originally made Alex kind of jealous -- but with Maggie’s return, it didn’t bother her as much as it might have in the past. 

So they were here at Undergrounders. Alex’s foot tapped against the counter where she sat at the bar, waiting for both her drink and for her sister to show up. She looked up when Maggie’s hand covered hers, and smiled. 

“Here’s Sam.” Maggie said quietly. “She looks a little awestruck.” She chuckled, pushing back her seat at the bar and standing to retrieve the brunette.

“Hey Sam. How’s Ruby?” Alex asked, hoping for nonchalant.

“She’s excited to be with Lena tonight. They said something about cooking.” Sam answered, grinning as she took a spot at a table, and Maggie and Alex quickly followed suit. “Where’s Kara? Girl’s night can’t start without our favourite Super.” She said in a low voice.

“She’ll be here soon.” Allex promised, checking her phone to see if she had a message from the blonde in question. 

“How is she doing? You know, since Mon-El left.” Sam asked curiously. The conversation paused when a waitress came to take Sam’s order for a drink, then started up again as she left.

Alex gave Sam a wistful smile. “She’s been ok. I think it’s time she tries for someone else though.” She said carefully.

“You’re absolutely right.” Maggie chimed in. “Kara’s a great person. She deserves someone who will be there for her. Don’t you think, Sam?”

Sam nodded absently, glancing towards the door when a blonde streak caught her eye. “Here she is! Over here, Kara!” She called.

Maggie and Alex shared a smile as they all stood to greet Kara.

“Sorry I’m late!” Kara panted. “There was an armed robbery.” She explained.

“No worries. Did you get them?” Sam assured her.

Kara shot Sam a smile over her shoulder as she took off her jacket. “Do you think me some kind of amateur? Of course I did.” She laughed.

The waitress came back with Sam’s drink, and took down the orders for both Kara’s drink, and the food for everyone present. Alex shot the waitress a thumbs up, winking as she noticed the waitress cross out the meals for her and Maggie.

After a few minutes of chatter, right on cue Alex nudged Maggie. “Maggie, I can’t believe we forgot.” She exclaimed. “You have that dinner tonight, the one for your promotion!” She gasped dramatically for effect.

“Oh, shit. You’re right. Sorry ladies. Do you mind if we…?” Maggie jumped up.

“Not at all.” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Kara and Sam spoke in a breath.

“You two stay and enjoy your meals, ok?” Alex said sweetly. “And maybe… talk about stuff. I dunno.” She couldn’t resist adding, a soft shrug as she made her escape, much to the confusion of the remaining women.

“What’s up with them?” Sam asked Kara, playing with her straw.

“I have better luck fighting crime in a cape than trying to understand what goes through Alex’s brain.” Kara said seriously, before they both broke out into laughter.

Comfortable silence filled their table for a moment, before they began to discuss trivial things, like their days and how they’d gone. And then…

Ruby came out from behind the counter, carrying a single plate of spaghetti. She was wearing the same outfit that Sam had last seen her in, except now she wore an apron over it and a canary-eating smile.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked in shock. “Where is Lena?”

“Lena’s in the kitchen. We were cooking.” Ruby shrugged. “Enjoy your meal, _moms.”_ She added with a low bow before she hurried back into the kitchen. An unearthly sound came from Sam’s mouth.

Sam shot a look at Kara that asked her what the hell just happened. Kara shrugged helplessly. “I didn’t tell her to call me that.” she raised a hand in defense.

“And she only brought one plate of spaghetti.” Sam said slowly, puzzling through this. “Plus Alex and Maggie just left like, that.” She snapped.

Kara’s blue eyes widened with shock as she stared at Sam. “I know what they’re trying to do now.” She demurred.

“You don’t think…” Sam half-asked.

“I do.” Kara gave her a nervous smile, then added, “I’m not sure I mind either. You’re… you’re wonderful.”

Sam stared at Kara like a fish out of water. Gaping and unable to breathe. Was the Super saying what Sam thought?

“Did I say too much? I’m sorry. Here, I’ll go…” Kara said hurriedly, wide eyed.

“No!” Sam finally found her voice. “Stay. Please. We have two forks.” She held up a fork dumbly.

“Ah, yes. Mini tridents. I love those things.” Kara nodded seriously, cracking a smile.

Sam snorted. “You’ve been watching too many Disney movies with Ruby.”

“ _The Little Mermaid_ is a classic.” Kara shook her finger at Sam.

Sam just grinned, shaking her head fondly. “Eat your spaghetti.” She took up a fork herself.

“Yes ma’am.” Kara teased back, taking her fork as well and beginning to dig in.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before a soft sound escaped Kara’s mouth when she realised they’d looped the same spaghetti noodle on each of their forks.  
“You can take it.” Sam started to pull her fork back.

“No, it’s fine. We can share.” Kara had another canary eating smile on her face as she raised her fork to her mouth.

“How do you expect us to share a spaghetti noodle?” Sam wondered, shaking her head in disbelief at Kara.

“Like this.” Kara mumbled, maneuvering the spaghetti around both of their forks before she returned Sam’s fork to her. “Take it. Eat.” She said in a demanding tone.

“Whatever you say.” Sam laughed. “You’re like a drill sergeant.” She teased.

“Sergeant Spaghetti.” Kara nodded seriously, grinning as they each raised their fork to their mouth. 

Kara slowly leaned in, getting closer and closer to Sam as they ate the noodle. Until their lips touched, and Kara jumped back like she’d been shocked by a thousand watts of electricity.

“Are you alright?” Sam’s voice came out in a whisper.

“Just fine.” Kara promised. “Come here.” She leaned in again, this time with purpose as she pressed her lips against Sam’s.

Sam was not content to just be kissed, however, and wrapped her hand around Kara’s neck to keep her there as she pressed her lips hard back against Kara’s. Their forks clattered to the table, forgotten as they kissed.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a _really_ long time.” Sam admitted when they pulled away to breathe.

“Me too.” Kara whispered. When it looked like the two were about to kiss again, out came Ruby, Lena, Maggie and Alex, all cheering loudly.

“We did it!”

“Ruby Arias, you are in soooo much trouble.” Sam pulled away slightly from Kara, laughing as her daughter stepped into the arms of both Kara and Sam.

“I got you your True Love, didn’t I? I’m not _allowed_ to be grounded for that!” Ruby said sassily.

“We’ll see.” Sam sighed, knowing she couldn’t really argue that point. Kara shook her head, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for comments so please review if you liked it :)


End file.
